


Black Spot

by cuntoid



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fear Play, Forced Orgasms, Monster sex, Other, ambiguous ending, drool, dubcon, noncon, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuntoid/pseuds/cuntoid
Summary: Pennywise knows what you're scared of most.





	Black Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, "sweet" drabble.

You watch Pennywise advancing on you, wearing that filthy fucking suit with all those torn, stained ruffles, and his grin is creepy enough in itself but it keeps... changing. His lips stretch too wide, rows of teeth chitter in and out of focus with his fluctuating smile, chest heaving as he chuckles and attempts to breathe like a human. His eyes flicker like the lights buried deep behind his tongue, in teasing little flashes that come and go. It's intoxicating. You stare directly into his gaping maw as he wraps burning-hot claws around your upper arms, and even when you smell your flesh sizzling under his skin that isn't quite skin, you don't pull away. It's the lights. It's the shark teeth as his face pulls away, hinting at his true form, seams splitting along his cheeks and up the generous cheekbones, down through his jaw, blooming open like a flower. 

And he straddles your body without any resistance from you - the urge to move seems pointless in the face of your probable death. It's too hard and you're too fucking scared. Thousands of teeth dance on the ruins of his face, dripping with foul drool that patters down over your cheek and pools in your hair. The smell of it is awful in a way that's painfully familiar, like something buried deep inside of you, and with it the fear comes. It shivers up your spine and makes your hands shake. He rests his weight between your legs and you attempt to clamp them shut, to escape the pressure of him there, and then... he pauses. Flesh slides back into place and knits itself together so that his eyes are again trained on you, pupils blown out and eating into the glittering yellow, like tiny eclipses that you could drown in - that you could _float_ in. 

" _This_ what you're afraid of?" Pennywise garbles, jerking his hips, and a black spot deep inside of your body opens wide like a festering sore. All you can do is shake and put on a brave face, one that crumples as he moans and takes your jaw in his big, filthy hand. He pushes a dirty thumb between your lips, nail sharp as glass as it slices your tongue, the inside of your cheek. All it takes is his claws bunching into the fabric of your pants and a hard pull to rip them free from your body, and just like that, you're bare to him. 

The proverbial brick wall in your mind crumbles, the foundations of any bravery you have left turning to dust as he laughs and coos gibberish at you, drooling, grinning. He's disgusting. He pushes inside of you, and he's monstrous. 

"Can't take it? _You can, you will. Be good, be still_." 

He howls with laughter. All those little teeth shimmer with toxic saliva and he licks the side of your face. You can't accommodate him, so he forces his cock inside with brutal thrusts that do so much more than part you open - you're positive he's ripping you apart. 

"Good girl, good girl, just giving you what you _need. Take it._ Gunna cum for me, too - not such a good girl, after all. Only bad girls cum when their daddies fuck them. Feeling scared? Is daddy scaring you?" 

His wild laughter fills the space around you and between his invading body and the cacophonous roar, you can barely think. All there is is pain, heat, singed flesh and wet hair, the taste of his thumb still in your mouth, cloying. There's only panic. You beg him, screaming, thrashing, crying, and he soaks it in. He finds a way to both split you open and build tension in the resisting muscles of your cunt, guilty spasms that take your breath away with their intensity. It's impossible to avoid; regardless of how brutal he is, how unnatural his cock feels as he rolls his hips, your body responds. No part of you wants this. 

"You stink of fear," he rasps. He moans and crushes his mouth against yours, forcing his tongue between your lips. It's a parallel of what he's doing to your cunt - his tongue is large, slimy as he traces the edges of your teeth, slides it against yours. You gag against it and he slows his bruising hips, making sure you feel every agonizing inch of his cock as it splits you in half. He tastes like blood and candy and bile and rot. He pulls away and strings of saliva connect the two of you - you're disgusted to see that it's dark, clotted red, like old blood. 

He buries into the crook of your neck and sinks his teeth into your shoulder. A million separate needle points of pain light up and your voice feels raw coming from your aching throat. Even though you can feel the ticklish threads of blood run down your chest, your cunt gives a warning spasm around his cock, and there's a swirl of mocking voices. They weigh down the air around you and fill your ears, mocking, hissing, speaking in all languages and none at all as Pennywise grunts against your shredded flesh. The choral chattering taunts you: _gunnacumforus? cumforusdoityouwanttocumforuscumforusfloatforusfloatforPennywisebeagoodlittlegirlandCUM_

Everything feels like floating lights as you seize up. Pennywise jerks back from your chest, the lower half of his face smeared with your bright blood. Sounds unlike anything you've ever heard come booming forth from the deep, disgusting place behind all those teeth, something inside the amber glow, sounds that call to a buried part of your DNA and through to your ancestry. It's a familiar and forgotten evil that consumes every inch of your electric body as you buck against the searing pain. You cum harder than you ever have before, but the damage undercuts the pleasure and leaves you helpless. His face begins to peel away and he... _changes_.

"Ready to float?"


End file.
